wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Odłamek pocisku/I/07
| autor=Maurice Leblanc | autor1= | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} VII. H. E. R. M. Silniejsze jeszcze od rozpaczy i przerażenia ogarnęło Pawła w tej chwili olbrzymie pragnienie zemsty i to zemsty natychmiastowej, za wszelką cenę. Powiódł wokół siebie wzrokiem nienawiści, jak gdyby wszyscy ci ranni, konający w parku, winni byli tego potwornego morderstwa. — Nędznicy! syczał, mordercy!... — Czyś pewny?... jąkał Bernard... Czyś pewny, że to są włosy Elżbiety?!... — Ależ tak, tak, rozstrzelali i ją także, jak tamtych dwoje. Poznaję ich przecie, to stróż zamku i jego żona. Ach! podli nędznicy... Paweł zamierzył się kolbą na jednego z dogorywających obok Niemców, lecz w chwili gdy go miał uderzyć, stanął przed nim pułkownik. — No i cóż Delroze? Co tu robicie? Twoja kompanja? — Ach! pułkowniku, gdybyś pan wiedział... Z wyrazem szaleństwa w oczach przystąpił Paweł żywo do swego zwierzchnika, potrząsając gwałtownie karabinem: — Zabili ją, panie pułkowniku, tak, rozstrzelali moją żonę... Tu, oto, pod murem wraz z dwojgiem ludzi z jej służby... Rozstrzelali ją... Miała dwadzieścia lat, panie pułkowniku... Ach! Trzeba ubić ich wszystkich jak psy!... W tej chwili Bernard odciągnął go na bok. — Nie traćmy czasu, Pawle, mścijmy się na tych, co biją się jeszcze... Słychać strzały. Najwidoczniej otoczono ich tam... Paweł nie zdawał już sobie sprawy z tego co czynił. Porwał się z miejsca, pijany bólem i wściekłością. W dziesięć minut później, połączywszy się z swą kompanją, znalazł się znowu na ścieżce obok kaplicy, w miejscu, gdzie przed laty zginął jego ojciec. Tam, gdzie niegdyś były małe drzwiczki w murze, przebito szeroki otwór, by ułatwić w ten sposób dowóz żywności dla zamku. Ośmset metrów dalej, w dolinie, na przecięciu drogi i gościńca, przygasała zażarta strzelanina. Kilkudziesięciu zbiegów usiłowało przebić się przez oddział jadących drogą huzarów. Napadnięci z tyłu przez kompanję Pawła, zdołali ukryć się w czworoboku drzew i krzewów i stąd odstrzeliwali się z dziką energją. Ustępowali krok za krokiem, padał jeden po drugim. — Czemu opierają się? szeptał Paweł, strzelając bez wytchnienia, gorączką walki tłumiąc nieco swą rozpacz. Rzekłbyś, starają się zyskać na czasie. — Popatrz! zawołał Bernard zmienionym głosem: Od strony granicy, z poza drzew wyłaniał się automobil pełen niemieckich żołnierzy. Czyżby posiłki? Nie. Samochód zawrócił niemal w miejscu: pośrodku między nim a garstką broniących się, znajdował się oficer w szerokim szarym płaszczu, z rewolwerem w ręku, zagrzewał ich do oporu, sam cofając się równocześnie ku przysłanemu mu na pomoc samochodowi. — Spójrz, Pawle, spójrz tylko, powtarzał Bernard. Delroze stanął jak skamieniały. Oficer wskazany przez Bernarda, był to... Lecz nie... to niemożliwe. A jednak... — Co chcesz powiedzieć, Bernardzie? zapytał. — To ta sama twarz, szepnął Bernard, ta sama twarz, co wczoraj... wiesz, Pawle, twarz kobiety, która wczoraj wieczorem pytała mię o ciebie. Paweł zaś tymczasem, bez wahania, poznawał w oficerze ową istotę tajemniczą, która usiłowała zabić go ongiś przy małych drzwiach w parku, istotę tak dziwnie, niepojęcie podobną do morderczyni jego ojca, do kobiety z portretu w zamku, do Herminy d’Audeville, matki Elżbiety i Bernarda. Bernard zmierzył się z karabinu. — Nie, nie strzelaj! krzyknął Paweł przerażony ruchem szwagra. — Dlaczego? — Starajmy się wziąć go żywcem. I podniecony nienawiścią, rzucił się naprzód, oficer jednak podbiegł już do automobilu. Żołnierze niemieccy, podając mu ręce, wciągali go między siebie. Celnym strzałem Paweł powalił szofera. Oficer chwycił wówczas za kierownicę w chwili, kiedy automobil uderzał już prawie o drzewo i omijając zręcznie przeszkody, zawrócił za pagórek, a stamtąd ku granicy. Był ocalony. Spostrzegłszy to, garstka walczących dotąd nieprzyjaciół poddała się. Paweł dygotał z bezsilnej wściekłości. Istota owa była dlań uosobieniem zła w wszelkich jego postaciach; od pierwszej aż do ostatniej minuty tej długiej litanji dramatów, morderstw, szpiegostwa, zamachów, zdrad, rozstrzelań, które mnożyły się ciągle w tym samym duchu i kierunku, zjawiała się ona niby potężny jakiś genjusz zbrodni. Jedynie śmierć tego człowieka mogła była nasycić nienawiść Pawła. On to bez wątpienia, on był tym potworem, który kazał rozstrzelać Elżbietę. Och! zgrozo! Elżbieta rozstrzelana! Prześladowała go ciągle ta piekielna wizja... — Kto to jest? zakrzyknął... Jak się dowiedzieć? Jak dostać go w ręce, zadusić, zamęczyć? — Zapytaj jednego z jeńców, rzekł Bernard. Na rozkaz kapitana, który uważał, że rozsądniej będzie nie posuwać się dalej naprzód, kompanja cofnęła się, dla utrzymania łączności z resztą pułku, a Paweł dostał rozkaz zajęcia zamku i odprowadzenia tam jeńców. Po drodze nie omieszkał wypytać dwu czy trzech podoficerów i kilku żołnierzy. Otrzymał jednak od nich tylko parę niejasnych pomieszanych wskazówek, przybyli bowiem do Corvigny zaledwie w wilję tego dnia i noc jedynie przepędzili w zamku. Nie znali nawet imienia oficera w szerokim szarym płaszczu, dla którego się poświęcali. Nazywano go majorem, oto wszystko, co wiedzieli. — Jednakże... jednakże, nalegał Paweł, był to przecież wasz bezpośredni zwierzchnik? — Nie. Komendant oddziału tylnej straży, któremu podlegamy, jest porucznikiem; gdyśmy uciekali, zraniono go przy wybuchu min. Chcieliśmy zabrać go z sobą. Major sprzeciwił się temu gwałtownie i z rewolwerem w ręku rozkazał nam iść przed sobą, grożąc śmiercią temu, kto by go opuścił. I podczas walki, trzymając się o dziesięć kroków w tyle, nie przestawał grozić rewolwerem, aby nas zmusić do osłaniania go. Trzech z pośród nas padło od jego kul. — Liczył na pomoc automobilu, prawda? — Tak jest i na posiłki, które — jak mówił — miały nas wszystkich ocalić. Lecz przybył jedynie automobil i ocalił tylko jego samego. — Porucznik zna zapewne jego nazwisko? Czy poważnie jest ranny? — Porucznik? Złamaną ma nogę. Położyliśmy go w pawilonie w parku. — Pawilon, przy którym rozstrzeliwano? — Tak jest. Skierowali się zatem do tego pawilonu; był to rodzaj małej cieplarni, w której zimą przechowywano rośliny. Trupy Rozalji i Hieronima były już usunięte. Lecz złowrogi łańcuch wisiał wzdłuż muru, przytwierdzony do trzech kółek żelaznych, a Paweł z dreszczem przerażenia ujrzał znowu ślady kul i mały odłamek granatu, przytrzymujący w murze złote włosy Elżbiety. Granat francuski! Powiększało to jeszcze grozę okrucieństwa tego mordu. Tak więc, wczoraj, Paweł zdobyciem pancernego automobilu i śmiałem wypadem na Corvigny otworzył drogę wojskom francuskim i wywołał zdarzenia, które sprowadziły śmierć jego żony! Nieprzyjaciel, mszcząc się za swój odwrót, rozstrzelał mieszkańców zamku! Elżbieta przyparta do muru, skuta łańcuchem, sieczona kulami! A jakby przez straszną ironję losu trup jej ugodzony nadto odłamkami pierwszych pocisków, wysłanych przez działa francuskie z szczytu pagórków, okalających Corvigny. Paweł wydobył z muru odłamek granatu, odczepił złoty splot i schował go nabożnie. Następnie wszedł wraz z Bernardem do pawilonu, gdzie sanitarjusze urządzili już tymczasowy ambulans. Znalazł porucznika, rozciągniętego na słomie i starannie opatrzonego; rozpoczął śledztwo. Stwierdzono natychmiast jeden szczegół, najzupełniej dokładnie i jasno: oto wojsko niemieckie, które stało załogą w zamku Ornequin, nie miało, rzec można, żadnej łączności z tem, które w wilję tego dnia wycofało się poza obręb Corvigny i przyległych fortów. Załoga została usunięta z chwilą nadejścia oddziałów szturmowych; bano się widocznie, by nie wydała szczegółów zajęcia zamku. — W owej chwili, opowiadał porucznik, — była siódma wieczór — wasza 75-ta „wymacała” już zamek; zastaliśmy w nim jedynie gromadkę generałów i wyższych oficerów. Tabory ich już odjeżdżały, automobile również były gotowe. Dano mi rozkaz utrzymania się jak najdłużej i wysadzenia zamku. Zresztą major poczynił już ku temu wszelkie przygotowania. — Nazwisko tego majora? — Nie znam go. Przechadzał się z młodym oficerem, do którego nawet generałowie zwracali się z szczególnym szacunkiem. Oficer ów właśnie przywołał mnie i rozkazał słuchać majora „jak samego cesarza”. — Kto był ten młody oficer? — Książę Konrad. — Jeden z synów cesarza? — Tak jest. Wczoraj wieczór opuścił zamek. — A major przepędził noc tutaj? — Przypuszczam. W każdym razie był tu dziś rano. Podłożyliśmy ogień pod miny i odeszliśmy. Za późno — zostałem bowiem zraniony pod murem tego pawilonu... Opanowując wzruszenie, spytał Paweł: — Pod murem, przy którym rozstrzelano troje Francuzów, prawda? — Tak jest. — Kiedy ich rozstrzelano? — Zdaje mi się, wczoraj wieczorem, koło szóstej, przed naszem przebyciem do Corvigny. — Kto kazał ich rozstrzelać? — Major. Paweł czuł jak krople potu spływały mu z głowy na czoło i na kark. Nie omylił się zatem: rozstrzelano Elżbietę na rozkaz owej nienazwanej, niepojętej istoty, której twarz była tak łudząco podobna do twarzy Herminy d’Audeville, matki Elżbiety! Mówił dalej głosem drżącym: — Rozstrzelano zatem troje Francuzów, jesteś tego całkiem pewny? — Tak jest, mieszkańców zamku, za zdradę. — Jednego mężczyznę i dwie kobiety, prawda? — Tak jest. — A jednak są tylko dwa trupy pod murem pawilonu? — Tak, dwa. Na rozkaz księcia Konrada, major polecił pochować panią z zamku. — Gdzie? — Nie wiem. — Lecz może wiesz dlaczego ją rozstrzelano? — Podobno bardzo ważne jakieś tajemnice dostały Się w jej ręce. — Mogli ją przecież uwięzić i wywieźć z sobą? — Oczywiście, lecz książę Konrad miał już jej dość. — Co?! Paweł zatrząsł się. Oficer podjął z dwuznacznym uśmiechem: — Phi! Znamy księcia! To sławny Don Juan! Od tygodni mieszkając w zamku, zdążył podobać się... zdobyć... i... i znudzić się tem wkońcu... Major utrzymuje zresztą, że kobieta ta i oboje służący usiłowali otruć księcia. Rozumie się, zatem... Nie dokończył. Paweł z strasznie zmienioną twarzą pochylił się nad nim i rzekł, chwytając go za gardło: — Jeszcze słowo, a uduszę cię... Ach! Masz szczęście, że jesteś ranny... inaczej... inaczej... Bernard, odchodząc od przytomności, rzucił się też na niego: — Tak, masz szczęście... Ten twój książę Konrad to bydlę... Powiedziałbym mu to prosto w oczy... bydlę, jak cała jego rodzina i jak wy wszyscy... Odeszli, zostawiając porucznika oszołomionego tym nagłym wybuchem niezrozumiałej ich wściekłości. Z chwilą, gdy znaleźli się na dworze, ogarnęła Pawła beznadziejna rozpacz. Rozprzęgały się jego nerwy. Cała złość i wszystka nienawiść zmieniały się w bezbrzeżne przygnębienie. Z trudnością wstrzymywał łzy. — Pawle, zawołał Bernard, nie wierzysz przecież... — Nie, po tysiąckroć nie! Lecz zgaduję wszystko, co się stało. Ten bydlak cesarski z pewnością umizgał się do Elżbiety i chciał wykorzystać to, że był panem położenia... Pomyśl tylko! Kobieta sama, bezbronna, toż to zdobycz, o którą warto się pokusić! Jakie męczarnie musiała znosić, biedactwo! jakie upokorzenia! Walka codzienna... groźby... brutalne napaści... A wreszcie, w ostatniej chwili, aby ukarać ją za opór, śmierć... — Pomścimy ją, Pawle, szepnął cicho Bernard. — Zapewne, lecz czy zdołam zapomnieć kiedy, że to dla mnie została ona tutaj... z mojej winy? Wytłumaczę ci to później, zrozumiesz wówczas jak byłem okrutny i niesprawiedliwy... A jednak... Zamyślił się. Prześladował go obraz majora... Powtórzył: — A jednak... jednak... są rzeczy tak dziwne... Przez całe poobiedzie wojska francuskie nadpływały doliną Liseron’u i wioską Ornequin, aby przygotować się do spodziewanego kontrataku nieprzyjaciela. Oddział Pawła odpoczywał. Korzystając z tego, obaj z Bernardem oddawali się drobiazgowym poszukiwaniom w parku i w ruinach zamku. Żaden jednak ślad nie wskazał im miejsca, w którem mogło być pogrzebane ciało Elżbiety. Około godziny piątej urządzili pogrzeb Rozalji i Hieronimowi. U szczytu małego kopca, zasłanego kwieciem, wzniosły się dwa krzyże. Kapelan odprawił żałobne modły. Z wzruszeniem ukląkł Paweł nad grobem dwojga wiernych sług, których zgubiło ich przywiązanie. I ich także poprzysiągł pomścić. Pragnienie zemsty wywoływało w nim z jakąś bolesną nieomal siłą znienawidzony obraz majora, obraz, który nieodłączny był już teraz od wspomnienia hrabiny d’Audeville. Zapytał Bernarda: — Czy jesteś pewny, że nie omyliłeś cię, kojarząc majora z rzekomą wieśniaczką, która zaczepiła się w Corvigny ? — Najzupełniej pewny. — Chodźmy więc. Wspomniałem ci już o portrecie kobiety. Zobaczysz go teraz i opowiesz mi swoje wrażenie. Paweł zauważył już poprzednio, że ta część zamku, w której mieścił się pokój i buduar Herminy d’Audeville, nie została zniszczona całkowicie przez wybuch min i pocisków. Może więc tym sposobem buduar zachował się w swym pierwotnym stanie. Schody były zwalone, musieli więc wdrapać się na pierwsze piętro po rozsypanych kamieniach. W niektórych tylko miejscach można było odgadnąć ślad korytarza. Wszystkie drzwi były powyrywane, a pokoje przedstawiały jakiś nieopisany, okropny chaos. — Oto tu, rzekł Paweł ukazując pustkę pomiędzy dwoma kawałkami muru, które trzymały się jeszcze cudem. Był to buduar Herminy d’Audeville, zniszczony, poszarpany, zasiany gruzem; można go było rozpoznać po meblach, które widział tu Paweł w dzień swego ślubu. Okienice przepuszczały niewiele światła, Paweł, dojrzawszy jednak w półmroku przeciwległą ścianę, krzyknął głośno: — Niema portretu! Ogarnęło go wielkie rozczarowanie, lecz równocześnie znalazł w tem dowód niesłychanej wagi, jaką przeciwnik przywiązywał widocznie do tego obrazu. Jeżeli go stąd zabrano, to czyż nie dla usunięcia obciążającego świadectwa? — Przysięgam ci, rzekł Bernard, że to nie zmienia w niczem mego zdania. Pewność, którą posiadam w związku z majorem i wieśniaczką z Corvigny, nie potrzebuje sprawdzenia. Co przedstawiał ten obraz? — Powiedziałem ci już: kobietę. — Jaką? Czy był to portret umieszczony tu przez mojego ojca, jeden z obrazów z jego zbiorów? — Tak, właśnie, potwierdził Paweł. Odsunąwszy okienicę, dostrzegł na nagiej ścianie duży prostokąt, zakryty ongiś przez obraz i z pewnych drobnych szczegółów wywnioskował, że zdjęcia portretu dokonano w pośpiechu. Tabliczka wyrwana z ramy leżała na ziemi. Paweł podniósł ją ukradkiem, bojąc się, by Bernard nie dojrzał wyrytego na niej napisu. Po odczepieniu drugiej okienicy, gdy uważniej przyglądnął się ścianie, wydał okrzyk ździwienia. — Co tam? — zapytał Bernard. — Tutaj... widzisz... ten podpis na murze... wtem samem miejscu, gdzie wisiał obraz... Podpis i data. Na wysokości wzrostu człowieka widniały na białym tynku dwie czarne linje, zapisane ołówkiem. Data: środa wieczór, 16. września 1914. Podpis: major Hermann. Major Hermann! Oczy Pawła nieświadomie niemal wbiły się w te wyrazy, wchłaniając przedewszystkiem drobny szczegół, w którym skupiało się całe znaczenie tych dwu linij i kiedy Bernard, zbliżając się do ściany, wpatrywał się również w tajemniczy napis, Paweł szeptał z bezgranicznem zdumieniem: — Hermann... Hermina... Były to prawie te same słowa! Wyraz „Hermina” zaczynał się od tych samych liter, co imię czy nazwisko, które major wypisał na ścianie. Major Hermann! hrabina Hermina! H. E. R. M.... cztery litery wyryte na rączce sztyletu, którym chciano go zabić, H. E. R. M...., litery wyryte na sztylecie szpiega, którego uwięził w dzwonnicy kościelnej! — Mojem zdaniem, to pismo kobiece, rzekł Bernard. Lecz w takim razie... I zamyślony ciągnął dalej: — Lecz w takim razie... co to znaczy? Albo wczorajsza wieśniaczka i major Hermann są jedną i tą samą osobą, to znaczy, że wieśniaczka ta jest przebranym mężczyzną, lub że nim nie jest major... Albo... albo mamy do czynienia z dwiema różnemi osobami, mężczyzną i kobietą i zdaje mi się, że tak jest w istocie, mimo nadzwyczajnego podobieństwa, jakie zachodzi między nimi... Jakże bowiem przypuścić, aby ta sama osoba mogła wczoraj wieczór skreślić tutaj ten napis, przekroczyć linje francuskie i przebrana za wieśniaczkę zaczepić mnie w Corvigny... a potem powrócić tu dziś rano w przebraniu niemieckiego majora, wysadzić zamek, uciec, a następnie, zabiwszy kilku z swych żołnierzy, umknąć w automobilu? Paweł nie odpowiedział, pochłonięty myślami. Po chwili, przeszedł do sąsiedniego pokoju, dzielącego buduar od mieszkania, należącego do jego żony. Pozostały po niem tylko gruzy. Zachował się jednak dość dobrze pokój środkowy, a umywalnia i łóżko w nieładzie wskazywały, że służył on za sypjalnię i że ktoś spał w nim poprzedniej nocy. Na stole znalazł Paweł niemieckie dzienniki i jeden francuski, datowany z 10. września, w którym komunikat. donoszący o zwycięstwie nad Marną, zamazany był dwiema grubemi kreskami czerwonym ołówkiem, obok zaś dodano słowa: „Kłamstwo! kłamstwo!” i podpis H. — Jesteśmy u majora Hermanna — rzekł Paweł do szwagra. — Dzisiejszej nocy, odparł Bernard, spalił wszystkie kompromitujące papiery... Popatrz jaka góra popiołu w kominku! Pochyliwszy się, wyciągnął z popiołu kilka napół spalonych kopert i kartek, na których znajdowały się pomieszane słowa i zdania bez związku. Gdy zaś przypadkiem zwrócił wzrok na łóżko, dostrzegł pod materacem zawiniątko z ubraniem, schowanem tu lub może zapomnianem w pośpiechu. Przyciągając je ku sobie, krzyknął wzburzony: — To już naprawdę nadzwyczajne! — Co? — spytał Paweł, który sam tymczasem czynił poszukiwania w pokoju. — To ubranie... strój wieśniaczki... ten sam, który widziałem wczoraj na tej kobiecie w Corvigny. Jestem najzupełniej pewny... ten sam odcień bronzowy, ta sama materja. Pozatem, patrz, oto chusteczka z czarnej koronki, o której ci wspominałem... — Co mówisz? krzyknął Paweł, przyskakując szybko. — Sam zobacz, coś w rodzaju chusteczki, jakby bardzo starej. Zniszczona i podarta! A tu, wpięta jeszcze broszka, którą ci opisałem, widzisz? Z przerażeniem poznał ją Paweł odrazu. Jakiejże zgrozy nadawała ona odkrycia ubrania i to właśnie w pokoju majora Hermanna, obok buduaru Herminy d’Audeville! Kamea, z łabędziem o rozpostartych skrzydłach, otoczona złotym wężem z rubinowemi oczyma! Od samego dzieciństwa znał Paweł tą kameę, widział ją przy staniku kobiety, która zabiła jego ojca, ujrzał ją później z drobiazgową dokładnością na portrecie hrabiny d’Audeville. A teraz oto odnajdywał ją znowu, wpiętą w chusteczkę z czarnej koronki, wśród rzeczy wieśniaczki z Corvigny, zapomnianych w pokoju majora Hermanna! — Mamy więc dowód niezbity, — rzekł Bernard. Ponieważ ubranie to jest tutaj, zatem kobieta, która dopytywała mnie o ciebie, powróciła dzisiejszej nocy do zamku; lecz jaki związek istnieje między nią, a tym oficerem, tak łudząco do niej podobnym? Czy osoba, która zaczepiła mnie w Corvigny, jest tą samą, co w dwie godziny przedtem kazała rozstrzelać Elżbietę? Kto to jest? Co za szajka morderców i szpiegów prześladuje nas na każdym kroku? — To Niemcy, — zawyrokował Paweł. Mordować i szpiegować, to dla nich proste i dozwolone metody wojny i to wojny, którą wszczęli w okresie pełnego pokoju. Powiedziałem ci już Bernardzie: od dwudziestu blisko lat padamy ofiarą tej wojny. Morderstwo mego ojca było początkiem dramatu. Teraz znów opłakujemy biedną naszą Elżbietę. A na tem nie koniec. — Tymczasem uciekł — rzekł Paweł. — Zobaczymy go jeszcze, zapewniam cię. Jeżeli nie przyjdzie sam, to ja go odszukam. A wówczas... Paweł i Bernard postanowili przepędzić noc w tym pokoju, na dwu znajdujących się tu fotelach; nie ociągając się, zapisali swe nazwiska na murze korytarza, poczem Paweł poszedł do swych ludzi, aby zobaczyć jak rozmieścili się wpośród stodół i ocalałych od ruiny stajni i wozowni. Spotkał tam swego ordynansa, dzielnego żołnierza z Auvergne, nazwiskiem Gériflour, który oświadczył mu, że wygrzebał jakieś czyste materace i dwa prześcieradła w głębi domku, przylegającego do pawilonu stróża zamkowego. Łóżka były zatem przygotowane. Paweł zgodził się na to. Postanowiono, że Gériflour wraz z jednym z swych towarzyszy pójdą do zamku i prześpią się na owych dwu fotelach. Noc minęła spokojnie; Paweł, prześladowany wspomnieniem Elżbiety, przebył ją w bezsenności i gorączce. Nad ranem zapadł w ciężki sen; z duszącej zmory obudził go nagle dźwięk pobudki. Bernard już czekał. Zbiórka odbyła się na podwórzu zamku. Nie stanęli do niej ani Gériflour, ani jego towarzysz. — Pewnie śpią jeszcze — rzekł Paweł do Bernarda — chodźmy ich obudzić. Poprzez rumowiska i gruzy dostali się tak jak wczoraj na pierwsze piętro. W pokoju, który zajmował major Hermann, znaleźli na łóżku żołnierza Gériflour, zbroczonego krwią, nieżywego. Na jednym z foteli spoczywał jego towarzysz, również martwy. Wokół trupów żadnego śladu walki, żadnego nieładu. Obu żołnierzy zabito widocznie w śnie. Paweł ujrzał w tej chwili broń morderczą, sztylet o drewnianej rączce, na której widniały litery: H. E. R. M.